


A truth, a lie,our rights, our wrongs

by darkrin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non mi piace, ripete e Barry la guarda incredulo e Felicity vorrebbe dirgli che sa cosa si prova quando ti piace una persona, vorrebbe dirgli che le ha provate tutte e no, Oliver non le piace e calcare ogni singola parola fino a farla sprofondare nel cemento. | Oliver non mi piace, gli dice con una tale sicurezza e Barry vorrebbe crederle - perché lei gli piace. / Barry Allen e Felicity Smoak in due tempi.<br/>(ambientata durante la 2x09 | Olicity | I BLAME AGNESE FOR THIS SHIT e anche Gaia, perché è sempre colpa di Gaia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A truth, a lie,our rights, our wrongs

  
**Warnings:** ambientata durante la 2x09

* * *

  
 

  
 

  1. a lie



  
  
A Barry ha detto che Oliver non le piace e, davvero, _non le piace._  
_Non mi piace_ , ripete e Barry la guarda incredulo e Felicity vorrebbe dirgli che _sa_ cosa si prova quando ti piace una persona, vorrebbe dirgli che le ha provate tutte, dai palmi sudati, al calore che ti riempie lo stomaco, dal sorriso che ti spacca, improvviso, il viso, alle risate nervose dei primi appuntamenti; vorrebbe dirgli che una volta le sono persino mancate le parole e spiegargli che no, _Oliver non le piace_ e calcare ogni singola parola fino a farla sprofondare nel cemento.  
   
Felicity sorride, quando Barry le dice _so cosa vuole dire quando ti piace qualcuno che non ti vede allo stesso modo._ Sorride e non gli crede.  
   
È diverso, vorrebbe spiegargli, come l’ossigeno e il l’azoto e no- perché sono due gas e quindi sono un po’ la stessa cosa. È diverso come l’ossigeno e il magma, come uno dei suoi computer e la valigia che Barry si porta dietro: Oliver, vorrebbe dirgli, Oliver è un eroe e il suo capo e sono amici e c’è stata l’isola e c’è stato Tommy e vorrebbe solo proteggerlo, vorrebbe poter portare parte del suo peso e – e quello che fanno è importante, è – ma _non le piace_. Non le manca mai il fiato, non le mancano le parole, non – _è diverso_.  
   
Felicity vorrebbe dirgli, che ricorda ogni cosa che si prova quando ti piace qualcuno e _tutto_ è _niente_ quando Oliver Queen è nelle vicinanze e le poggia una mano sulla spalla, mentre osserva gli schermi dei suoi computer da sopra la sua spalla.  
   
   
 

  1. a truth



  
  
C’è una ragazza a Central City, _ovviamente_ c’è una ragazza a Central City, e Barry ha passato ore intere solo a guardarla, ad ammirare ogni suo minimo gesto ed è della scientifica o vorrebbe esserlo e _sa_ osservare; sa vedere i dettagli e riconoscere il valore delle impronte più piccole.  
_Oliver non mi piace_ , gli dice con una tale sicurezza e Barry vorrebbe crederle – perché _lei_ gli piace e ha quel sorriso che sembra illuminare una stanza intera e sembra dirgli: _ho capito_ e _sono con te_ -, ma non può non vedere come tutto il  corpo di Felicity si pieghi, impercettibilmente, verso Oliver, quando l’uomo entra in una stanza, come i suoi occhi lo seguano e sappiano ritrovarlo anche nella folla, come tutta la sua postura cambi e come quella di Oliver rifletta quella di lei.  
_Non mi piace_ ripete e lui le sorride e scuote, impercettibilmente, il capo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- il titolo è la versione storpiata di un verso di Sweet Disposition dei The Temper Trap.  
> \- la storia è colpa di Agnese che mi ha convinta a guardare Arrow e degli addominali di Stephen Amell che mi hanno costretta a divorare troppi episodi in troppo poco tempo. E del salmon ladder. Ave a lui.  
> \- idek è una roba piccolissima per cui non è che ci sia tanto da aggiungere.  
> \- NO BETA perché puzzo.  
> \- Ho un mezzo programma di scrivere una raccolta di one-shot su Oliver e Felicity, ma staremo a vedere.


End file.
